A Kindred Spirit
by Veishia
Summary: Inuyasha sees in Sango a mirror of his own life, both have lost, both have suffered. In many ways, their lives are a mirror of each other. Through their shared pain and suffering, a new respect is growing. Will it become more? Follow the story and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A Kindred Spirit

Chapter One

 _This is set at the end of episode 30 Tetsusaiga is stolen! Please let me know what you guys think, and I hope you enjoy. This story will is basically follow closely_ _the Inuyasha story with a focus on Sango and Inuyasha. I'll try to get a new chapter out at least once a week. Thanks for reading!_

"But I can't stay with you, I'd only end up betraying you again," Sango shouted. "While Naruka has Kohaku, I'm a liability. I can't risk betraying you again!"

With a "keh" Inuyasha jumped in front of Sango, folded his arms, and glared at her. "Let me tell you something Sango. You ain't the only one with a cross to bear, ok? So stop acting like you're some kinda martyr. If that was Kikyo, and you had the Tetsusaiga, I'd have done the same damned thing for a chance to save her. So how about we stop this crap and get you patched up so we can get on looking for Naraku? Im tired of wasting time."

Sango looked at Inuyasha, eyes wide. Then without warning, she grabbed onto Inuyasha and started sobbing. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo looked at the two of them in shock, and Inuyasha looked right back, equally confused. Sango buried her face into the red cloth and sobbed as a child lost oblivious to the looks. After a moment, Inuyasha hugged Sango , then picked her up in his arms. Sango looked questioningly at Inuyasha, and before she could say anything Inuyasha said simply, "Listen you're hurt and need to be treated. If you walk you'll only slow us down, and you cant ride Killala, because you'll just fall off and get hurt worse." Inuyasha looked at his other companions and said, "Lets take Sango to Kaede's village to get healed up. Now lets get going", and with that he started running towards the village with Sango in his arms.

Miroku and Shippo looked on in shock, and Kagome looked on as well….with jealousy. "What just happened? Why did he run off like that? I thought he couldn't even stand Sango, and now here he goes running off with her and talking about Kikyo that way. What a jerk!"

Sango awoke hearing muffled voices, and was disoriented. She looked around a moment, and remembered being carried to Kaede's village, and being treated by the aged priestess. Tea soaked bandages wrapped rightly to her arms and torso, and the room was lit by a single lantern. Shaking her head she hears the voice outside again, rising in anger, and she realizes it's Kagome's voice and she is shouting…..

"Inuyasha, just what is going on?! Why are you ignoring me?! Hello, Earth to Inuyasha, this is Kagome calling! You'd better answer me! What did you mean telling Sango that stuff about you'd have done what she did to save Kikyo, huh? Answer me you jerk!"

"Listen Kagome," Inuyasha shouted back, "I meant what I said and that's all I'm going to say, so drop it. " With a glare Kagome shouts, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! In rapid session, resulting in Inuyasha violently being thrown to the grown with each word. Sango, her eyes wide and anger building tries to get up, but her body battered as it is moves very slowly.

"Damn it, stop that Kagome," Inuyasha shouts back. "Fine, you want me to tell you? I will, and not because I respect you, but because I'm tired of you sitting me like you are. You want the truth, I'll give it to ya! I said those things to Sango because I meant it, because I can understand what she's going through. Kikyo was tricked into pinning me to that treee, and I can still feel the pain from that arrow. Fifty years may have passed, but for me it was just a couple of months ago being spellbound as I was. Kikyo died, was revived, and then tried to kill me. Kohaku was killed, her entire family was killed, and then he was brought back by Narauku to attack Sango. Don't you get it or are you to stupid?! I understand her pain because I'm living it myself!" Sango herd shuffling, and Kagome shouting, "Where are you going Inuyasha?!" To which the anger filled response was a simple one word answer: "Away"

Sango managed to reach the door just as Inuyasha ran off, leaving an visibly upset Kigome, her fists clenched, alone in the fading twilight. With a sigh, the demon slayer returned to the futon.


	2. Chapter 2

Kindred Spirit

Chapter Two

Sango woke to the morning light flowing beneath the curtain that served as a door to her's and Kagome's shared hut. The slayer's body was sore, the bandages tight on her arms and torso, were itching. Basically, she was miserable. With a grimace she sat up and stretched. Shippo was snoring lightly, laying on Kagome's empty futon, a light cover pulled up to his shoulders. Of Kagome, there was no sign. Her large yellow bag was missing, as well as her school books. Sango stood with effort and walked outside, shading her eyes against the bright light of the rising sun. She looked around for her friends, but the only sign she saw was the Inuyasha shaped crater in front of the shared hut. With a frown Sango replayed what she heard the evening before, and resolved to get some answers. First though it was time to get some breakfast her stomach reminded her with a growl.

The walk to Kaede's hut was short. "Lady Kaede, are you inside?" Sango called once she arrived. "Indeed I am Sango, please come in. I was just about to go and check on thee," the aged priestess answered. "It's time to get some food in they body, as well as change those bandages." Sango pushed through the curtain and smiled as she sat. "Thank you very much for your kindness." Kaede smiled and handed the slayer a bowl of food and sand, "It's my pleasure. Eat up." The food was delicious, and Kaede changed the bandages as well as gave the slayer medicinal tea to help speed her healing. As she sipped the tea Sango's thoughts kept going back to Inuyasha's behavior yesterday and his resulting punishment. The thoughtful look didn't escape the careful eye of her caretaker. "What ails thee child?" Sango looked up, and smiled. "Im sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." Kaede smiled and said, "I noticed. Would you like to share thy thoughts? I am good at listening."

Sango sat quietly, her tea forgotten. She looked at Kaede for a moment and sighed. "I've not known Kagome and the others for very long as you know. Because of that, I'm confused about some things. Inuyasha comes to mind. After I was saved from Naraku's trap I was thinking about leaving, and he said some things to me about how my situation reminded him about Kikyo. I don't know much about her. What I do know is that Kagome was furious with him, and sat him multiple times to make him answer her questions." Remembering her tea, she took a sip and stared into the liquid. "Ever since I met him, Inuyasha has been a complete jerk. Arrogant, Rude. Disagreeable. Until yesterday. He carried me here, and genuinely seemed concerned. He told Kagome that he seems himself in me, and I just do not understand."

Kaede sighed and said, "I will tell thee what Inuyasha was talking about regarding Kikyo, and share some insights that I deem will give thee thy answers. Inuyasha is an orphan. Both of his parents died when he was very young, and he lived on his own since he was a small child. Half demons have hard lives, and his was no exception. He faced prejudice from doth demons and humans. That Sango, is why Inuyasha is a jerk as you say. He doesn't let people close. To let someone close is to allow them a chance to cause harm. Kikyo was the first person I know of to ever get into his heart. Inuyasha loved my sister, and she loved him. Naraku deceived them and caused Kikyo to believe Inuyasha attacked her, as a result she believed she was betrayed and bound Inuyasha to a tree before succumbing to the wounds Naraku inflicted. That I suspect is why Inuyasha seems himself in thee Sango. Naraku has slain thy kin, and caused thy brother to fight thee. Kikyo has been resurrected and seeks his death. And forgive the bluntness of an old woman, but neither thee or he have a place of tine own. The road is thy home, for Inuyasha his entire life, and for thee recently. And that is why Inuyasha said the things he did."

Throughout the story, Sango just kept staring at the tea, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. After Kaede finished the young woman shook her head and said, "I never knew. Thank you so much Kaede for the insight. I'll be more patient with Inuyasha. His attitude is so caustic, I have been trying to avoid him. That ends today. As for the spell, he slept for fifty years?" Kaede nodded, and Sango said, "Then that explains what else he said. Inuyasha said that for the world fifty years has past since he was pinned to the tree, but for him it was a few short weeks ago. His woulds are still fresh. " Kaede's eye widened at the statement, and she nodded with a sigh. "In truth, I never thought of it. I was young when it happened, and now I am old. I excepted the years through my experience, but never once did I consider the sleep Inuyasha was in. For him, very little time has past." Sango finished her tea as Kaede spoke and stood. "Speaking of Inuyasha and of Kagome, have you seen them? Kagome and her bag were gone when I woke up, and Inuyasha left after Kagome punished him.." Kade shoot her head and said, "I know not child." With that Sango thanked the priestess again and walked outside.

Deciding she needed to walk and time to think things through without interruption the slayer walked towards the river not far from the village. Sango noticed the small wooden bridge looked newly constructed as she crossed the flowing water. She continued on a ways before sitting under a tree on the bank of the river. "Hey Sango, shouldn't you be resting? That puny body of yours bot beat up pretty good." Sango jumped a bit, started and looked for Inuyasha. "I'm up here stupid." Sango rolled her eyes and saw the half demon perched in the tree, a scowl on his face. "Hey there, I didn't see you." With a keh Inuyasha replied, "That's obvious. What are you doing out here?" "I just needed some fresh air, Would you mind coming down here? I like to look people I am talking to in the eye." "Whatever," came the reply, but he did jump down much to Sango's relief. "Inuyasha, I want to say thank you for everything you did for me yesterday. I promise you, I'll never let you down again." Inuyasha looked away and crossed his arms. "Save it. Like I said, carrying you was the fastest way to get here so we can get you fixed up. You ain't a half bad fighter, and I'm sick and tired of doing all the heavy lifting." Sango smirked and said, "Why thank you for the compliment. Tell you what, after I get healed up lets spar and I'll show you just how good I am." "You're on!," came the exited reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" _I've gotten out of shape these last couple of weeks,"_ Sango thought as she massaged her sore arms. Three weeks had passed since she was wounded by Kohaku. Kagome had returned from her country with something called antibiotics and another medication called _Ty Lo Nol_ that helped with the pain. Things had largely returned to normal; Kagome and Inuyasha were bickering like normal. Miroku continued his womanizing ways with the women of the village. " _I still haven't told Inuyasha I overheard his conversation with Kagome the evening they brought me in. I need to apologize to him…"_

 _"_ HEY SANGO! I DIDN'T SMACK YOUR HEAD!" Sango was jolted from her thoughts by the shouting half demon who was glaring at her. Obviously, he had been talking to her but she was to lost in her thoughts to hear him. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking that I've gotten out of shape since my injuries." Inuyasha "keh'd" and replied, "Well duh. You are just a human after all. Besides, that's why you've been dragging me out here with you to train." "Yeah, I know you'd rather be back at the village arguing with Kagome or letting Shippo get the best of you," Sango retorted with a smirk. "AS IF!," Inuyasha said, "I'm just ready to get back on the hunt, and we can't do that till you can defend yourself again. I have my hands full babysitting Kagome, I don't need to have to babysit you too!"

Sango looked like she had been slapped. "Am I really that much of a burden for you?," the slayer asked quietly . "If I am, I'll just leave now and go find Kohaku on my own." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and said, "You'd never find them, and besides, if you leave who exactly are you going to spar with? Right now the monk would kick your ass," the half demon said as he lunged at Sango without warning. The slayer smirked as she drew her katana and advanced on her friend, her brown eyes alight with the excitement that only combat can bring….as well as a knowing smile on her face. As the two combatants slashed and struck at one another Sango knew exactly what was going on. Inuyasha thought he had hurt her feelings, and the words "I'm sorry" very rarely left his lips. This match was his apology, and she accepted it with a smile and crossed swords.

It was around supper time when the two fighters returned to Kaede's village. As they approached the town center, Miroku, who was chatting with Shippo and Kagome said, "Is it me or are those two spending a lot more time together?" His voice was neutral, but his eyes betrayed his thoughts: he was jealous. "It's not just you," Kagome replied, jealousy all over her face. "He fusses at me for going home, but he spends his time in the woods alone with Sango. " "Hey I was there," Shippo pipped in. "Like I told Miroku they were just training." With a scandalous glance at the monk Kagome asked, "Did Miroku send you out to spy on them?" Shippo, with the most innocent look at his adopted mom said, "Of course not! He asked me to watch them and make sure Inuyasha didn't hurt Sango. "I should go and watch myself to make sure," Kagoma said to her two friends as Sango and Inuyasha walked up. "Hey, what's for supper," Inuyasha asked without so much as a hello. "SIT BOY!" With a umph, Inuyasha was hurled face first into the ground. "It's wherever you managed to find it," Kagome replayed with the sweetest voice she had while glaring daggers. "It's not like you have a maid." All eyes were on Inuyasha's prone body exit for Sango's. No-one noticed the cold look the futuristic priestess was receiving from the demon slayer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

*set in episode 33 Kikyo, Captured by Naraku*

 _The setting sun cast a bloody glare in the fields as the slayer advanced into the shadow filled forest. Sango had learned long ago to trust her instincts and those instances were shouting danger! She drew her sword, the ruddy light glinting of the steel. She took a deep breath, and stepped among the trees. She didn't want to be in here, in this cursed forest, but her pride…and something else?…wouldn't let her flee. Her friends were missing. Sango had been tracking them for the better part of an hour and she knew they had gone in beneath the skeletal limbs. Kagome. Miroku. Shippo. Inuyasha. Her faltering steps increased the face as the mention of this name, as her minds eye recalled the image of yellow eyes, silver hair. The image of her dearest friend. She continued tracking her companions even after darkness had enveloped the forest. The lack of light mage the progress slower, but Sango was skilled at tracking._

 _Sango rounded a stand of trees and she gasped, her eyes widen in shock and grief. Shippo lays before her, a wound in his back, the child unmoving. Mercifully he is face down. Sango forces her eyes away from the child, and she sees Kagome laying against a tree. A wicked gash from her right shoulder continues to her left hip. Drying blood pools around the young woman, her dead eyes staring unseeing. A wail tears itself from Sango's throat as she casts her eyes around, trying to find signs of her last two comrades. She dashed down a game trail, sword head in a guard position to ward off sudden attack. There were more deadly things in this forest tonight than wolves or bears. Suddenly the trees open up into a clearing and a few feet ahead of her she sees Miroku's broken body on his side. The left side of his head is covered in blood, his throat partially torn out. Panic grips Sango's heart as she sees in the pale moonlight bare footprints that could only belong to Inuyasha leading into the far end of the clearing._

 _Sango pushed aside her fear and sorrow and forced herself to see what she was looking at. The half demon was in a full run, charging at whatever (or whoever) was slaughtering his friends. Sango took off at a run following the tracks…and came to a stop. "INUYASHA!" Sango heard the name being screamed and it was a moment before she realized the scream was coming from her. The half demon was covered in wounds, his head drooping. Blood covered his clothes, staining his hair. His eyes were half open, the Tessaiga laying on the ground near him. Sango ran to Inuyasha and tripped a bloody clawed hand. With extreme effort he looked at Sango, smiled slightly and whispered, "I'm sorry…Sango…"_

 _His hand went slack, his mortal body succumbing to his woulds at last. "Inuyasha! No! Not you too, you can't leave me alone! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Sango shouted, tears flowing freely and she put her hands on either side of the slain half demon's face. "Please don't go…"_

 _Sango was so adsorbed by her grief she didn't hear the footsteps come behind her. She jumped slightly when she heard Kohaku's voice so very calmly say, "He should have let you kill me when you had the chance dear sister. That though, that will be his last mistake." Sango looked over her shoulder at her murderous brother. "Why Kohaku? Why did you kill my friends?" "It's ok Sango," the possessed slayer replies as he raises his blood stained weapon. "You will be together again soon. The fact you, a slayer, fell in love with a half demon shows you never had the conviction to be a demon slayer anyway." The blade came down towards her. Sango made no effort to avoid the strike._

Violent shaking. Sango can hear someone calling her name from far, far away. It's Inuyasha's voice. "Sango," it calls. "Hey, Sango, wake up! Sango!" The voice is getting louder, she shaking won't stop. She opens her eyes, and sees bright amber eyes looking at her, full of life and vitality. It was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Sango feels Inuyasha's rough calloused hands on her arms she she looks at him, taking in all of his detail. White hair, pale skin, the look of his mouth and nose. "Inuyasha!" With a shout Sango throws her arms around his neck and sobbed. "I thought…I thought you were dead. I watched you die! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha crushed the slayer to him and said, "Hey it's ok. I'm here. It was one of Naraku's damn traps. You're safe now. Sango, hey, Sango look at me," Inuyasha said with the most gentle voice Sango had ever heard her normally caustic friend use. "Miroku and Shippo are having a hard time getting ffee from the spell and Kagome is missing. I need to find her, will you watch over those two for me?" Sango, still clinging to Inuyasha, simply nodded. She didn't trust her voice. She has so scared, so shaken to her very core she dared not try to speak. Inuyasha hugged his trembling friend and ran a clawed hand through her hair and said, "Hey, I'll be back. I just need to find Kagome. The others need you to be brave right now, ok?" Finally Sango disengaged herself from the half demon and looked at him. She wasn't ashamed of her tears. With a nod she stood and walked to her two stricken friends. Inuyasha watched her go a moment then bounded into the forest in search of Kagome. After a bit he caught sent of Kagome's blood and Kikyo's scent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"All I know is that it was so real. I could feel myself being sucked into the hole in my hand," Miroku said. "I've never been more afraid in all my life." Kagome, looking digested replied, "At least you didn't have the jewel shards stolen. I feel so useless, like I let everyone down. "That's not true Kagome," replied Sango. The slayer, was sitting around the fire they had built. Everyone in the party was exhausted after the ordeal they had gone through. Naraku's spell still haunted Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. For Kagome, having Kikyo steal the jewel shards and nearly kill her there was an added emotion: failure. Everyone looked to her to keep the jewels safe, and she had failed. The undead priestess took the shards and she had been powerless to stop her. Even worse was the fact Inuyasha _wasn't_ angry about the theft.

"That's easy for you to say Sango. You didn't fail to defend the shards," the girl from the future replied. Sango didn't reply, she just hugged her knees as she gazed into the fire, a haunted look still in her eyes. "That's true, but think about this Kagome. What was taken can be recovered. Not everything that is taken from us can be." Inuyasha "keh'd" and said, "I wish you guys would stop the damned whining. It's not like Kikyo is going to use the shards to hurt us. She has her reasons, and by the way, we escaped Naraku's trap. Stop acting like it's the end of world. We just need to get more shards, it's just that simple."

"Wow, Inuyasha, that's quite the statement coming from you," Miroku said dryly. "It's almost like you don't care that Kikyo took the shards from us." "Why would he care?," Kagome asked bitterly. "It's his ex dead girlfriend who took them from us. It's plain she was working with Naraku, and…" Inuyasha left up and shouted, "That's just a load of crap Kagome, there's NO WAY Kikyo would ever help that monster!" "SIT,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT," Kagome streaked to the top of her lungs, resulting in an Inuyasha shaped ditch. "You are such an idiot Inuyasha! It was Naraku's trap, and Kikyo was right in the middle of it. You can't face facts that your old dead girlfriend hates you, and ants to see you and us dead! You're such a fool! I don't think you would have cared if Kikyo had killed me, would you have?!" Inuyasha pulled himself to his knees and looked at Kagome, and replied simply, "You're wrong. And for the record, I don't want anything to happen to you, to any of you. I'l trying my best to protect you." With a tired sigh Kagome said, "Well, Inuyasha, you're not doing to good of a job at it." With that she laid down in her sleeping bag, tears silently flowing from her eyes. Shippo sniffled and cuddled next to Kagome as Miroku and Sango looked on.

Inuyasha however looked like he was about to explode with anger. With a glare and a snarl the half demon walked off into the forest, seeking solitude. Kagome's words followed him none the less.

Sango and Miroku watched him go off alone into the forest. Once he thought Inuyasha was far enough away the monk said, "Kagome is right. Inuyasha's defense of Kikyo is a liability. He's still in love with the woman he _knew_ , while ignoring the undead woman that _is._ That places all of us in very real danger. I'm worried Sango. I'm worried that Inuyasha would possibly sacrifice any one of us for Kikyo's sake. If he had to chose between one of us, and Kikyo, I believe he would chose her." Sango shook her head no and replied, "Inuyasha would never do that. Yes he loves the Kikyo who used to be, but he knows that the woman who threatened Kagome isn't the Kikyo he knew. I think he's coming to grips with that. I'm surprised at you Miroku. You should know that Inuyasha would never betray us. We are his pack. His family." Sango then stood and armed herself. "Where are you going Sango," asked Kagome who was watching and listening from her sleeping bag. "I'm going to find my friend and thank him for _protecting us,_ for _saving us_ from Naraku's spell." The slayer replied with added emphasis on the words protecting and saving. "But Sango, it's dangerous to go alone," Shippo said. "Inuyasha will be fine, he just needs to learn to listen to Kagome and stop making her so mad all the time." Sango looked at the fox child and smiled. "I won't be gone long," Sango replied as she turned and walked towards the darkness of the forest. "I'll come with you," Miroku said. "The hell you will monk," Sango snapped. "You'll just try to molest me. No, you stay here and guard Kagome and Shippo. I won't be gone long."

" _How dare she say those things to Inuyasha. That was the most hateful thing that she could have said to him,"_ Sango thought while walking into the direction Inuyasha had gone. " _She really hurt him. Her words hurt more than the subjugation commands did." THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_ Sango paused a moment and tilted her head. She could hear the faint sounds of impact coming from just ahead. Carefully, she slipped forward using the shadows and trees as cover. After a short walk she discovered the source of the sound. Inuyasha. He was on his knees and punching the ground with his right fist over, and over, and over again. _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_ Sango walked out into the clearing, and softly called to him, "Inuyasha." The half demon stopped his punching and looked over his shoulder. The gore he shot Sango would be enough to make almost anyone's steps falter. Almost anyone, but not Sango. She walked over to her friend and knelt down beside him. After it became clear to Inuyasha that the demon slayer wasn't going to leave he sorted and looked away. For her part, Sango didn't say anything. She sat by her friend, a silent support.

"You don't have to be out here," Inuyasha finally said breaking the silence. "I know," came the simple reply. Sango then reached out and took Inuyasha's right hand which was bleeding as a result of the punches. Pulling her scarf from around her neck, Sango tied the garment around the wounds. Inuyasha watched her, confused, and said, "Hey Sango my hand will be healed by morning. I'm not weak like you guys are. I don't need no damned bandage. I don't…""I know," Sango replied cutting the pissed off half demon mid tirade. "It's just I have someone to protect too, and that means protecting him from himself sometimes. Inuyasha, thank you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for not letting me kill my little brother. Thank you for letting me stay with you, even after I betrayed you to Naraku. Thank you for saving me earlier today from Naraku's spell. Thank you for _protecting me._ "

Inuyasha, for the first time in a very long time, didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He looked at his bandaged hand. Sango still was holding it. He looked at his friend and for the first time saw the tears running down her face. After a moment she looked at Inuyasha. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out. "I know," she replied with a smile and a squeeze of his hand. No other words were needed as the two warriors sat hand in hand beneath the cloak of the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

How much time passed neither Inuyasha or Sango knew. Neither cared. Inuyasha was no longer as angry as he was. He was confused. He was conflicted. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was afraid. He was afraid of letting anyone close. He was afraid of getting hurt, of being betrayed. He looked at his bandaged hand, being held by Sango. "I'm sorry," he said. Sango looked in surprise at him. She'd never heard him apologize before, and to make things more interesting, she had no idea what he was apologizing for. She looked at her companion, a question in her eyes. Inuyasha though never saw it. He was gazing at some unknown point deep in the earth, his eyes unfocused. "I'm sorry Naraku hurt you again. I'm sorry you were caught in his trap. You were so scared. I don't know what you saw, but it terrorized you. And I'm sorry." Sango leaned against Inuyasha, her head against his shoulder. "It was terrible," she said softly. "But Kagome was wrong. You didn't fail us Inuyasha, you saved us. You saved me." She squeezed his clawed hand as she began to weep again, burying her face in the red fabric of his robe.

"I was back fifty years ago in my trap," Inuyasha said, explaining what he saw to her. "I was reliving the day Kikyo shot me with her arrow. It was so real, but some things were not right. I don't know exactly what it was, but I just knew it wasn't real. I got out from the spell and heard Miroku in his nightmare. I slapped the shit out of him to wake him up. Then I came to you, and you were crying and kept calling my name. I shook you, and called to you until you woke up. You know the rest." He looked down at the slayer. "I don't know what you saw, but I can guess. I swear to you, we will get your brother back." Sango didn't answer, not with words. She threw her arms around her half demon companion. Inuyasha stiffened a moment, then put his arms around Sango as she wept. "In my nightmare, Kohaku killed Shippo, Miroku, Kagome…and you. He said that sparing his life was a mistake. He was about to kill me when I heard you calling me. And I woke up. And you were alive, and I was so happy. The others don't know loss and betrayal the way we do. I've lost everyone else….I can't lose you." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the sobbing women, swallowed hard and said, "Me too." Sango looked up at Inuyasha. She could see the conflict in his eyes, she could feel the tension in his muscles as he warred against himself. She knew every instinct in his body was screaming, NO! But he was still here. Sango was content with that. "We will protect each other," she said after a moment.

After a while, and in a voice full of regret Sango said, "We should get back to the others. They will worry about us." The slayer disengaged herself from Inuyasha and stood, and held her hand out to him. He looked at her, and then at her hand. He reached out and took it and with a smile she pulled him to his feet. As they walked back to the others Sango smiled. They walked back, hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Taking place during the Trapped in a Duel to the Death Episode 39**

 **Chapter 7**

Sango and Miroku faced Naraku's puppet in the small room. One thought kept going through her mind, that Naraku was doing his best to divide their small band. Miroku gave voice to this when he said, "Sango, I don't know why but Naraku is trying to keep Inuyasha outside. We have to defeat this puppet quickly!" Sango answered by spinning around a tentacle that lashed out, and bringing her katana down in a vicious two handed slash. "Miroku, Naraku knows this thing can't beat us, so whatever trap he has planned has got to be outside with the others. I'm so sick of these deceptions!" Just after she said that an explosion rocked the walls. Miroku threw several sutras on the puppet as even more tentacles shot out from beneath the grey baboon pelt the puppet had on. Sango closed in and drove her sword in to the hilt, shouting, "We must slay this thing quickly!" To underscore her words, another explosion rocked the structure, and she could hear Kagome shouting. While Sango had the monstrosity impaled on her sword, Miroku struck its head with his staff, and the puppet finally collapsed.

The two friends rushed through the sliding screen partition to a scene of utter carnage. The ground was scarred and Inuyasha was obviously wounded. He's right arm hung useless and Koga, the wolf demon that kidnapped Kagome was using his jewel shards to his maximum advantage. His right arm fairly flowed with power and he knocked Inuyasha down with a kick to the face. The young wolf demon then leapt into the air. As he did, Sango unslung her mighty boomerang, Hiraikotsu, shoving past Miroku to get into position to throw, hoping that Kagome would engage Koga to assist Inuyasha. Kagome never drew her bow. Koga's right fist slammed into and through Inuyasha, who screamed from the force of the blow. " **INUYASHA!,"** Sango screamed as she hurled the boomerang, the weapon smashing into Koga's face and chest as he looked up after his attack, his arm still partially embedded in Inuyasha's unmoving form. The blow slammed Koga to the ground, his blood flowing from his battered chest and face. Sango caught her weapon as it returned, and Koga charged, shouting, "Damn you!"

Sango, quick as a snake grabbed a small ball from her pouch and when Koga got in range she dropped the spherical object. The result was immediate: a dark purple gas gushed out, the poisonous fumes coupled with a strong smell stunned Koga, causing him to stumble. Sango sidestepped the charge, drawing her katana in a swift motion. Once she was past Koga she lunged backwards, her sword piercing his back, running him through, the blade exiting through his chest just below his ribcage. Sango then viciously twisted the blade as she snatched the sword back. Koga screamed from the pain, m his lungs filling with the demon slayer's poison, and fell forward landing just in front of Miroku's stunned form.

Kagome shouted, what she said Sango didn't know or care. She ran to Inuyasha. She knelt down, grabbing his hand. "Don't die, oh don't die," Sango said over and over to her unconscious companion. Tears flowing she looked up as Kirara landed, Kagome and Shippo on the demon's back. She rubbed Inuyasha's face and just kept praying, kept begging, "Please Inuyasha, don't die." Kagome looked stricken and ran over to Koga, seeing Sango was checking the fallen half demon. Miroku looked at her and said, "He's alive, barely. He's suffering from his woulds and from poison."

"That is correct monk," a cold and gloating voice came from above on the battlements. Naraku appeared, along with two other figures. One was a woman in a bright floral kimono, the other appearing to be a young girl with white hair and a white robe. A mirror was in her hands. "My, how I love when a plan comes together. It's always gratifying to see those who would oppose me slay each other, weakening their overall position." Naraku laughed again and said, "I must thank Kikyo. This victory would not have been possible without her willingly giving the jewel shards over to me." Miroku shouted, "Are you saying Kikyo helped you do this?!" "Indeed," replied Naraku. "Behold my incarnations Kagura of the Wind and Kanna of the Void. Kikyo so desired Inuyasha's demise that she gave me the instrument to make his death a reality. Don't you find that amusing?"

Sango glared in utter hatred at Naraku, the fiend who had taken everyone she loved from her. The demon slayer shouted, "Damn you Naraku!," as she ran by the fallen Koga, snatched up Hiraikotsu and threw the weapon. Kagura opened a fan and a might wind caught the weapon, flinging it away. With a smirk, she spoke for the first time saying, "The wolf didn't finish the job." At that proclamation all eyes turned to where she was looking. Inuyasha, bloody and badly wounded was standing. His eyes showed no fear. "Naraku! You bastard! You tricked that stupid wolf into attacking me. You used that mangy wolf the way you used Kikyo to attack me before, the way you use Kohaku against Sango. You're a disgusting coward. WIND SCAR!" While he was speaking he was sniffing out the Wind Scar, and sliced through it using only his left arm. The blast of energy flew up at Naraku who was laughing…and the white robed "child" stepped forward with her mirror. The Wind Scar was redirected back onto Inuyasha! The yellow energy enveloped him, tore at his wounded body, blasting him backwards. He landed on his back. His ears were ringing. The last sight he saw was Kagome's sacred arrow flying overhead as the sky, as his world went dark.

Pain. Pain all over. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw a wooden roof. " _Where am I?,"_ he wondered. He tried to sit up, but the pain that shot through his body put an end to that foolish notion. "Inuyasha!" Shippo appeared, the young fox demon looking worried. "Don't move! Are you in pain? Are you ok?" Inuyasha struggled to move and Shippo did his best to stop him. "Don't move! You and Sango were hurt when the Wind Scar was turned back on you. Miroku and Kagome are looking for food, but you have to rest!" Upon hearing Sango's name Inuyasha turned his head and saw the slayer laying on a futon. Kirara was curled next to her mistress. "Is she ok?," Inuyasha asked. "She will be, she was caught in the blast. It wasn't as strong as it normally was, but you were both hurt. Her armor saved her, and the Tessaiga protected you, but you're both hurt!. I will go get you water, you rest!" With that, the demon child ran outside. Inuyasha turned his eyes to Sango. "Inuyasha," she said softly and she rolled to face him. "You're alive, I thought I had lost you." With a smile she took his hand. "Sango," he asked weakly. "What happened?" "Kikyo gave Naraku she shards she took from Kagome. He used them to create a trap that nearly killed us all. In the end, Kagome saved us with her sacred arrow." That was when Shippo screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inuyasha and Sango looked at the curtain barrier operating the modest hut from the outside and struggled to get up as Shippo shouted and screamed. At that moment, one of Kikyo's soul collectors appeared, looked at Inuyasha, and flew through the wall to the outside. Several more of the demons repeated the action. "Let me go you stupid demon," they heard Shippo shout. Both of the wounded warriors gained their feet, Kerala was hissing and ran outside, clearly angry at what was happening. "Sango, I need to go see Kikyo. I have to know if Naraku was telling the truth." The look Sango gave him was icy. "Inuyasha, you can't defend yourself, f you go she may kill you." Inuyasha shook his head, and replied, "The fact her soul collectors are here shows she knows exactly where we are hiding. If she was going to attack us, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Sango lowered her eyes, acknowledging the half demon's logic. "Let's go then," she said. She gasped as Inuyasha pulled her into a hug, his chest bare save for the blood stained bandages. He rested his chin on top of her head, smelling in the sent of her hair. The slayer returned the embrace. "I need to go alone. I don't know how she would react if she saw me come with one of you guys, and you need to rest. I'll be back soon." He could feel her shaking her head no. "I'm coming, she won't see me. We are supposed to protect one another in case you've forgotten." She disengaged herself and picked up her sword. Inuyasha watched and knew he couldn't make the stubborn woman listen, so he turned and walked outside, Sango in tow. Shippo was wrapped up by a collector, and he started shouting at his two friends to stay, to not go. "Kiralla, stay here and guard Shippo," Sango called to her faithful feline companion.

The two slowly followed the collectors into a small stand of trees. Sango stayed just outside the tree ring, and knelt behind some bushes. Her body was wracked with pain, and was grateful for the stop, her mind however was alert to her surroundings and she waited and watched as Inuyasha followed the collectors to a large oak. Out of the thin air, Kikyo's artificial body faded into view among the branches.

"Inuyasha," the undead priestess purred. "You're alive I see. I'm glad." "Kikyo," Inuyasha shouted. "Did you give Naraku the shards you stole from Kagome?" Kikyo smiled. "Yes, I did. Of my own free will." Sango watched as Inuyasha's shoulders slumped at the confession. "Why Kikyo. Do you hate me that much?" Kikyo laughed, but there was no joy in the sound. "Why you ask? Very well, I will tell you. I will use the Sacred Jewel to destroy Naraku, even as I use Naraku to destroy your so called friends. You, a half demon, are an unnatural perversion just as I, an undead woman am. We have no place in this world. We both violate nature's laws by our very existence. When I was alive I wanted you to use the jewel to become human, to atone for your blighted and unnatural existence. Then I could also become and normal woman, and love you as a human man. However that chance was stollen from me when Naraku stole my life. Thus it is, that when all the joy you have in this life becomes ashes, everyone you care about is buried in the ground and the sorrow and despair consume you, you will come to me. And I will take you with me, to the underworld where we will be together for all time. Your life belongs to me. I will never let Naraku slay you. However, your so called friends must be removed. Every connection you have to this world will be cut. And then," the dead woman said, her gaze intense. "And then, your perverted existence in this world will end, and you will be mine. Eternally embraced by sorry and darkness." Kikyo's body then slowly faded away from the branches.

Inuyasha stood there, looking at the tree, looking at where the _thing_ that looked so much like the woman he loved was. He jumped slightly when he felt Sango take his hand. "Inuyasha…". He looked at Sango, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Sango had no words to offer him. She simply held his hand. After a while she said, "Inuyasha, lets go to the spring." He looked at the slayer, her eyes were downcast but he could see a slight blush on her cheeks. "We could both use a bath. And I want you to know Kikyo is wrong. You have a place in this world. With me. Let's go." Slowly they walked towards the nearby hot spring they knew of.

Once they arrived at the shoreline Inuyasha turned his back to Sango. "Go ahead and get in Sango, I'll keep an eye out. I promise not to look." His keen ears heard the sound of Sango's kimono fall to the ground. "Inuyasha," she replied softly. "I want you to look." He blushed as he felt her hands go to his shoulders. Sango gently turned him around, facing her now nude body. She looked into his golden eyes and reached up to kiss him. "I love you, Inuyasha," she said after the kiss, her body pressed up against his. "Kikyo was wrong. You have a place in this world. With me. If you will have me." Inuyasha looked into the deep brown eyes of the woman holding him. At that moment, the fears, pain, and doubts he had carried with him all his life fell away. He put his arms around Sango, and kissed her, the hot spring forgotten by both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Kagome! Miroku! They're back," Shippo squealed. "Inuyasha and Sango are back!" Upon hearing the young fox demon, Kagome, Miroku, and Kirara came running out of the hut awards their two companions, Shippo fast on their heals. "Inuyasha, you are such and IDIOT!," Kagome shouted as the companions came together. "We were worried sick and you and Sango, then when we get back we find out you've both gone to see Kikyo! Don't even try to deny it! You put both yourself and Sango at risk just to see your dead girlfriend!" Throughout Kagome's tirade Miroku kept his eyes on Sango and noticed the angry look that came to her eyes.

"I had to find out the truth. I had to know if Naraku told the truth." Inuyasha looked at his friends. "She gave him the jewel. Why, I don't know exactly. I don't know what her plan is, but she wants to destroy Naraku." The monk looked at Sango and raised an eyebrow. "It's true," Sango said. "As to why Inuyasha went to see her, it's not as if he had a choice. Kikyo sent her soul collectors here. She knew where we were. As Inuyasha said, if she wanted to do us harm she could have simply attacked. She wanted to make sure that he was ok." The slayer folded her arms and looked at Kagome. "He didn't go to Kikyo to have a twist with her, and even _if_ he did, it's none of anyone's business. There's no need to be so verbally abusive." "I can't believe you let him go Sango. Why didn't you stop him?" In response to Kagome's question, the demon slayer smiled a cold smile. "Well, when Inuyasha sets his mind to something it's almost impossible to talk him out of it. I also pointed out Kikyo knew where we were. Besides, I went with him. Are we both fully healed? Of course not. However I went with him out of the respect I have for him. He's not a pet tarrier that you can just command to sit or roll over."

"What's done is done," Miroku said flatly. This arguing is getting us nowhere. I think it is time for us to talk about our next moves, and for all of us to rest. Agreed?" Everyone nodded, and Kagome sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I was just worried." Inuyasha "ked'd" and said, "There ain't nothing to apologize for." Inuyasha went into the hut, the others following shortly after.

"…well, Kagome's arrow shattered Kanna's mirror, after that happened they left and the castle vanished." "What happened to Koga," asked Sango? She was sitting behind Inuyasha, gently cleaning his back and changing a bandage. She marveled as how quickly his body was healing. Earlier his chest still had some abrasions; now only red marks remained. For Inuyasha's part he wasn't complaining , he simply sat and listened and looked content as Sango tended him. "Koga was badly wounded. The survivors of the wolf demon trice carried him away. They were not sure if he would survive. I purified the poison in his body, but Sango, you injured him badly, perhaps fatality." Kagome replied sadly. Shippo looked up from his coloring book and said, "I'm sure he's fine. Demons are really hard to kill, and Koga has two jewel shards. He's strong. He even beat up Inuyasha, and that's no easy thing to do." With a growl Inuyasha said, "Without his jewel shards that mangy wolf wouldn't have stood a chance." Sango didn't say anything, the look she had on her face however was fierce.

"There you go Inuyasha, you are good as new," Sango said as she finished bandaging Inuyasha. "Sango, may I speak to you? Outside I mean?" Kagome asked. Without waiting for an answer from the demon slayer, she stood up and stepped outside. "And now it begins," Miroku said sagely as he cast knowing eyes at Sango. "What begins," asked Shippo. "Possibly some fireworks. I'll explain it to you later when you're older. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat as the fox demon said, "Everyone always says that."

After Sango finished she stood and walked outside to see Kagome. She walked to the embankment just down from the hut where Kagome was standing. "Sango, what's going on with you and Inuyasha," she asked quietly. Sango looked out over the moonlight landscape and after a moment said, "I told him I loved him. I told him he will always have a place with me, and that I'll always be there to protect him, just as he will be there to protect us. Kagome, Inuyasha cares deeply for you, for all of us. Kikyo said home horrible things to him. You've said some horrible things to him. And I showed him that those things were not true. That's what's going on. He deserves to be happy. He doesn't deserve to be abused, he's had enough pain in his life. He's saved us more times than I can count. Now it's my turn to save him. I never meant to hurt you Kagome, and I know he didn't either. I apologize for that, but we are together now, and we will be to the end, whenever that may be." Kagome looked at her friend. Her eyes were sad, but she had a small smile on her face. "Make him happy sango, that's all I ask. Please take care of Inuyasha, You're right, he deserves to be happy. I have a crush on him sure, but I've never so much as held his hand. You fought for him when I didn't. I'm happy for the two of you." With that Kagome gave Sango a hug. "I'll get Miroku and setup a tent. I guess you'd like some alone time?" Sango's reddening cheeks was all the answer Kagome needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What's going on, what's going on, WHAT IS GIING ON!," Shippo shouted and he pulled on Inuyasha's robe. "Inuyasha! Heeeeellllllllooooooooooooo Inuyasha!" With a grown, Inuyasha smacked the fox demon on the head. Miroku for his part simply laughed at the antics of the fox and half demons. He himself was curious of course, but the monk bidder his time, knowing the answers would be coming soon. How soon those answers came shocked him.

"Well, it sounds like you guys are having fun," Sango quipped as she came into the hut, Kagome following after, laughing at the ruckus coming from within. Inuyasha looked at the two women, confusion and maybe even even fear showing in his amber eyes. Sango sat next to Inuyasha and laced her left arm through his right. "Shippo," Sango said as she reached out with her free hand, scratching the child's head. "Inuyasha and I are together now. Inuyasha isn't good at talking, and is even worse with feelings, and that's why he didn't say anything."

Shippo looked shocked. He looked over at Miroku. The monk was smiling. The fox watched as Kagome knelt down in front of Inuyasha and gave him a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you," she said, sincerely. "You deserve ever happiness." She kissed Inuyasha's cheek. The half demon turned a deeper red than his robes at the attention. Miroku's laughter filled the small room, soon to be joined in by the others at Inuyasha's obvious discomfort.

Giggling still, Kagome said, "Come on guys lets setup the tent so the love birds can have some _quality time_ together." Now Sango turned just as red as Inuyasha, and laughter once again filled the small hut. Miroku stood, unable to contain his laughter as the obvious embarrassment and happiness of his two friends.

"Yes, I'm sure they have quite a bit to talk about," the monk said as he picked up Shippo who was squirming to be let down. Kagome followed leaving the monk and the trapped fox outside looked over her shoulder, winked, and said, "Maybe we can all sleep in tomorrow morning."

When they were alone Inuyasha looked at Sango. "This is for real? I mean I know it's….Sango….this is real?" In response the young woman kissed the half demon who had taken her heart. She took both of his hands, squeezing them as she kissed him.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "This s real. You're not alone anymore. I swear to you, you're not alone anymore." She pulled Inuyasha's head to her shoulder, his head resting just above her breast, her fingers running through his silver hair. She felt his body tremble and knew that he was silently weeping. The emotional barriers that Inuyasha had been forced to put up were crumbling, and he was feeling vulnerable. He was afraid. And he was happy. She knew that happiness is what scared him most of all. Orphaned at a young age, hunted by demon and human alike Inuyasha had become almost feral. Rage and distrust had become his armor. Inuyasha looked at Sango, taking his eyes from her shoulder.

"Sango…I'm afraid," he confessed. Tears flowed down his face. He didn't care. "I'm afraid to be happy. I'm afraid that….that…", his voice cracked and he couldn't finish speaking. Sango knew what he was going to say anyway. He was afraid that he'd lose her the way he lost Kikyo, the way he lost his mother. Sango didn't say a word. She straddled his lap and rested her forehead against his. He wrapped his arms around her in a desperate embrace quietly weeping. After a while he regained control and he gazed into soft brown eyes. "After we kill Naraku and save Kohaku….what will you do?," he asked quietly.

Sango smiled and replied matter of factly, "Why start a family with you of course. Inuyasha, I love you. I will always be with you. I want a family with you. I love you just the way you are, and all I want is to be with you. No conditions." She kissed him again. Sango then stood and shed her clothing. Inuyasha watched as she blew out the lantern and walked back to him. She knelt down and kissed him again. "You don't have to be afraid. Not anymore," she purred as she pushed him onto his back.


End file.
